Farewell, 2 Arms
"Farewell, 2 Arms" is an episode of the stop motion animated series, Bump in the Night. (Aired on November 19, 1994) Plot The episode begins with Little Sister walking in her room and playing with Molly Coddle, her arm breaks off and Little sister leaves upset and calls for The Mom to repair Molly's arm, Molly then gets up and says "What about me" and Molly then says that sometimes she feels less powerful, Molly is then sitting in her house on her couch and is heartbroken that she lost her arm wishing she was someone else and her friends Mr. Bumpy and Squishington come to see her. Molly is upset and wants to be more powerful and less helpless, Mr Bumpy then goes to find a substitute arm for Molly and finds a Gorilla arm in a box. He attaches the arm to Molly and kisses her hand to make her feel better. At first, Molly thinks the arm is gross and ugly, she has trouble with balance because the arm is heavy and accidentally smashes a hole in the wall. Molly is impressed by the arm's strength and becomes addicted to the power. Bumpy tells her there is nothing to it and that if she has a problem him and Squishy will fix cause that's the kind of friend there are. Then Molly asks them if they can find her another arm just as big and strong as the gorilla arm, Bumpy tells her The Cute Dolls might have something she can use and Molly grabs Bumpy by the arm before he can finish his sentence . Molly asks him if he can find her "A Really Cool Arm" not just another throw away and Bumpy says that nothing is to good for Molly Coddle and tells Squishy and Molly "Let's go" he knows that "The Cutes" are out joy riding. The trio then sneak into the Cute Doll Beach House , Bumpy and Molly search for a new arm for Molly while Squishy stands by the door seeing when "The Cutes" will get back. Bumpy sees an umbrella in an umbrella stand with the same pattern as Molly's dress and asks Molly if it will go with her dress, Molly then tells Bumpy to be serious and sees a hairdryer on The Cute Dolls vanity and says she wants it. Bumpy picks up the hairdryer and examines it and says that these things scare him and that she would rather have a curling iron or something more feminine. Molly grabs the hairdryer from Bumpy and uses it to karate chop off her other arm and attaches the arm to herself and pulls off the handle. Molly then turns the hairdryer on Bumpy cause him to blow backwards and his eyes are sticking out looking like there about to come out of there sockets. Squishy then sees The Cute Dolls parking there pink car and he tells Bumpy and Molly that there coming back and to hurry. Then the trio run to an exit of the cute doll beach house while "The Cutes" wonder where there hairdryer is when Bumpy, Squishy and Molly run out just in time. They run into The Boy's Room and Bumpy sees Molly's hairdryer arm and tells her to be careful where she's pointing that thing. Molly laughs manically while grabbing Bumpy by the eye stalks and she tells Squishy and Bumpy how happy she is with her new arms and tells them she doesn't know how to thank them. Bumpy says there's no need to thank them and Molly tells them she hates to ask "This". Bumpy tells her to ask cause him and Squishy are her friends and she tells them that there is one more thing to make her happy and that her old legs gotta go. Squishy then asks her what's wrong with her legs and he tells her she has great legs, Molly says there not great enough that she needs more powerful legs with some armor. Bumpy reminds her that the only one with armor is Destructo and Molly tells Bumpy and Squishy that she wants to borrow Destructo's armor for awhile. Bumpy tells her that Destructo doesn't let anyone borrow is armor. Molly tells Bumpy that Destructo doesn't have to know that she'll take his armor for awhile as long as Bumpy and Squishy help her. Bumpy then laughs saying that she ain't serious about him and Squishy helping Molly take Destructo's armor. Molly then tells Bumpy that she needs it and needs it now she reminds them of how they said they would "Help her" and if there her friends or not, then Bumpy and Squishy nod in agreement. Then the trio are soon outside of Fort Destructo Molly peeks in to see if Destruto is home, while Squishy then whispers to Bumpy that Molly has been acting strange and not like herself and that they know there her friends and gotta help her out. Bumpy tells Squishy he know what he means and that taking Destructo's armor is very extreme and hoping he doesn't go berserk on them. Then Squishy reminds Bumpy that Molly is coming and she tells them that Destructo is around the corner and he doesn't suspect a thing. Molly tells Squishy to stand guard and prepare for a fast get away and tells Bumpy to come with her as she grabs him by his nose. The two friends go inside Fort Destruto and see Destructo sleeping Bumpy tries to pull his legs off but accidentally kicks him causing Destruto to wake up. Molly shouts for Bumpy to go while she removes Destruto's legs while Destruto fires his missiles at Bumpy and Bumpy is freaking out. As Squishy is watching outside of Fort Destruto with the whole place shaking and then Squishy sees a missiles and ducks. Bumpy runs out and Molly rolls out really fast with Destructo's legs attach to her saying it was a piece of cake. Squishy runs into Fort Destructo and gets Molly's old legs. Then in the bathroom Squishy stands there with some of Molly's old parts he collected along the way and he tells Bumpy good night and that this whole thing has been unsettling and he doesn't like the way Molly's been acting. Molly then rolls in the bathroom after replacing her torso with a tin can she completely goes crazy and tells Bumpy and Squishy this is the real her and that she is the Molly Coddle she always wanted to be. Bumpy tells as long as she's happy there we're gonna turn in. Then Squishy runs out of the bathroom and while Bumpy stands there all shook up while Molly tells him she ain't exactly happy yet not that Bumpy hasn't been a true blue... uh green friend and she thanks him for that and tells him she's gonna ask him for one more favor. Bumpy declines and Molly grabs him by the mouth with the gorilla arm and then she drops Bumpy and he tells him that Squishy is right that she's different and that if it wasn't for her face he wouldn't know Molly anymore. Then Molly has an idea and tells Bumpy that she wants to turn her eyes around and turn herself inside out like he does, she rips her head off and tells Bumpy she wants his head. Bumpy runs out of the bathroom in terror then Molly rolls her old head towards him. As she chases him, she picks up a phone and uses it for a head for a second telling Bumpy to give her his head. Then Bumpy escapes and Molly settles for a staple remover instead. Meanwhile in the bathroom, Squishington puts Molly back together with her discarded head and Molly opens her eyes and ask Squishy what happened. Squishy is happy to have the old Molly back as he puts her back together with the rest of her discarded parts. Separating the sweet and kind Molly Coddle and the insane and evil Molly Coddle into two separate dolls. The evil Anti Molly is in Little Sister's room waiting for Little Sister to come back and saying that she's finally have a doll she'll play with. Then the real Molly and Squishy comes in and Molly stands up to her evil-self and the evil Molly reminds her how she wanted to be more powerful and less helpless and the real Molly tells her she realized that was meant to be a comfort doll she's always been and that she makes Little Sister feel better when she's upset. Then the evil Molly throws her and she lands on a pillow Squishy runs over there to make sure his friend is okay. The evil Molly then walks over to The Cute Dolls and two of them see it and run in fear and it kicks their pink car over. Then the evil Molly hears Little Sister say good night to the mother and thanks her for sewing Molly's arm back up. Little Sister walks in the room and picks up the evil Molly, she doesn't like it and takes it apart and tosses it away whining for the real Molly. She then finds Molly and restores her missing arm all sewn up, the Little Sister tells Molly she loves her just the way she is and then she tells her it's time for bed. She gives her a good night kiss and throws her at the wall, causing Molly to go to pieces. Then her head rolls up to the camera and she smiles at the viewers and winks and the episode ends. Trivia *When Little Sister picks the evil Molly, she cries "You are not my Molly!" This is a reference to the quote "Oh, you are not my mother" from the 1960 book "Are You My Mother?" *'Goof:' After the trio escapes Destructo, Squishington is shown saving Molly's discarded body parts. However both of Molly's arms are shown, her plastic arm and her plush arm. This is a continuity error because at the beginning of the episode Little Sister took away Molly's plush arm. Later when Squish helps put Molly back together she only has one arm and Little Sister helps restore her plush arm at the end of the episode. *This is the first and only time we see Molly without her dress which is a white cloth torso with a pink heart on the chest and frills at the bottom where her legs go. It could be possible when they designed the Molly figure used on the show they probably got inspired by other dolls like the P.J. Sparkles line by Mattel from 1988-1991. Because those dolls have white torsos with a pink heart on the chest and the famous rag doll Raggedy Ann. Because Molly is a spoof of Raggedy Ann and they both have hearts on the chest as well, except Ann's is on her upper chest and has the quote "I Love You" on it. While Molly's has a pink heart in the middle and has no quote on it. *When Squishington is holding Molly's head, he says "alas, Poor Molly, I knew her well." This comes from the quote "Alas Poor Yorick, I knew him well" from William Shakespeare's Hamlet. Quotes Bumpy: "An arm by any other name, would still smell just as sweaty!" (kisses Molly on the Gorilla hand) Feel better now? Molly Coddle: These legs have gotta go! Squishington: What’s wrong with your legs, Molly? I think you have great legs… Molly Coddle: (corrupted) I WANT YOUR HEAD, MR. BUMPY. GIVE IT TO ME! Anti Molly: (corrupted) Hello this is Molly Coddle,I'm not here right now but when you hear the "Beep" GIVE ME YOUR HEAD! Squishington: Alas, Poor Molly . I knew you well, but not anymore. Molly Coddle: What do you think you’re doing in my place? Anti Molly: '''Being the doll you always wanted to be. '''Molly Coddle: That’s not true! I never wanted to be like you. Anti Molly: '''Oh? Who wanted to be more powerful and less helpless! WHO WANTED TO BE SOMEONE ELSE?! '''Molly Coddle: No! I was wrong. I’m a comfort toy. And I am friendly and warm and loving. I make people smile and I always make Little Sister feel better. That’s my power! Anti Molly: '''Power? What do you know about power?! '''Little Sister: You are not my Molly! Molly Coddle:'I almost wish I were someone else. (knocking on door) '''Molly Coddle:'Oh go away please no one important is at home. (knocking on door again) '''Molly Coddle:(gets up from couch) I'm coming keep your pants on, (opens door to reveal Mr Bumpy and Squishington.) 'Bumpy:'Hey I ain't got no pants, Hi Molly. Gallery File:Screen_Shot_2016-05-11_at_11_00_58_am.png Little Sister walking in her room.png b3d8388d62f9f599031a212dc75f1d00.png 1bfee941c63b1b178e26137f2c4aa0e7.png 8fa60a2eac73f43def753bc8dc59773d.png 9ade96d3f3589e82c52079dbff89580f.png Eac57cd648bbfa9b127ae14a226a4a82.png File:Screen_Shot_2016-05-11_at_11_01_19_am.png File:Screen_Shot_2016-05-11_at_11_01_06_am.png File:Screen_Shot_2016-05-11_at_11_01_25_am.png Arm.JPG Screen_Shot_2016-05-11_at_11_01_43_am.png Molly upset with one arm.jpg Bud.JPG Bw.JPG Snif.JPG Snuff.JPG Hole.JPG Mil.JPG Mis.JPG An arm by any other name would smell just as sweaty.JPG Mwah.JPG Mwar.JPG Better.JPG Ugl.JPG Holee.JPG Mape.JPG Megas.JPG Pow.JPG 7e4edc65412fbda72bc3515b0c3e2dfc.jpg Gree.JPG Gros.JPG Gruh.JPG Gryy.JPG Trio.JPG Trioo.JPG Trig.JPG Hair.JPG Harm.JPG Hare.JPG Newam.JPG Meanmolls.JPG Blowback.JPG Blowseyeballs.JPG Bumsgoes.JPG Who.JPG Weep.JPG Weg.JPG Weas.JPG Buhsi.JPG Bugy (1).JPG Buhy.JPG Buwy.JPG Bucky.JPG Bugy (2).JPG Migs.JPG Qu.JPG 746f116a0daf670649db31af7de66ac0.jpg Qow.JPG Legssy.JPG Destr.JPG Ooh.JPG Uhh.JPG Yud.JPG Yuu.JPG Squuipy.JPG Squuaem.JPG Duck.JPG Fort destructo escape.JPG Gds.JPG Mollys shocking new body.JPG Molbot.JPG Corrupted Molly.jpg Squishington escapes while bumpy is trapped.JPG Uhoh.JPG Bno.JPG Bulge.JPG Bulp.JPG Bumple.JPG Scar.JPG Bunch.JPG Bunhcie.JPG Butsd.JPG Bgrab.JPG Btrap.JPG Scruch.JPG Molhead.JPG Molhead2.JPG Frak.JPG Bumpy in big trouble.JPG 500fe41040cc6278cfa548058efda5fc.jpg Monsterevil.JPG Molbody.JPG Molly with eyes closed.JPG Molwake.JPG Together.JPG Evilmol.JPG Molso.JPG Ev.JPG Grab.JPG Pill.JPG The_cute_dolls_afraid_of_the_evil_anti_molly.JPG File:Screen_Shot_2016-05-11_at_11_02_24_am.png Dols.JPG Screen_Shot_2016-05-11_at_11_03_10_am.png Pieces.JPG 4c68d8e2119ea140f1562069c31b5361.jpg Mjll.JPG Screen_Shot_2016-05-11_at_11_03_32_am.png Screen_Shot_2016-05-11_at_11_03_58_am.png Throwall.JPG Breaklg.JPG Wink.JPG Headless-squishington-bump-in-the-night.gif|animated gif Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes